A New Life in the DEAD
by Tabuu99
Summary: When Zoey and her brother move to Japan to start a new life they hoped to get away from Zombies. Then the infection spreads and they are forced back into fighting. They meet new people and encounter old friends. Lemon will be in later chapters. OCxSeako, ReiXTakashi, SayaxKohta and in the final chapter SayaxShizuka, plus a few other couples.
1. Love at first sight

_**A New Life in the DEAD**_

Tabuu: This will probably be the first GOOD crossover I do.

Twilight: He does not own anything.

Tabuu: I do own the plot and my OC's.

Twilight: There will be Lemon but not in this chapter.

Tabuu: Tabuu will be 19 years old. Saeko will be 18 years old. Zoey will be 24.

Twilight: Will take place a few years after the event of L4D and mostly be base on HOTD.

_Chapter 1: Love at first sight_

_Zoey's POV_

I just moved into Japan with Tabuu a few days ago to get away from the terrible past. Louis, Francis and I went our separate ways while Bill re-joined the army. It was thanks to my brother, Tabuu that Bill survived. Since our parents died in the outbreak in America me and my brother Tabuu were left with everything they owned. Oh, and one more thing, Tabuu's father married my mother and because of that I was able to go to collage thanks to how rich and kind Tabuu's dad was.

"Come on Zoey do I have to go to school?" Tabuu asked.

Since I was older then Tabuu I was now his new guardian/"mom". I singed him into a new school and since I was somewhat done with collage I didn't have to do much to do.

"Since I am nice I will let you stay for at least a month since...well you know."

Before the infection hit us in America Tabuu was almost done with high school and only had a month left. Even though he grew up in a rich family he was like a normal kid and not one of those stuck up rich brats.

As we wondered the school an announcement came on the loud speaker that change our life forever for a second time.

_Tabuu's POV_

"Another fucking zombie outbreak?" I thought in my head as we fought through many slow moving zombies. We moved to Japan to start a new life and get away from shit like this. Luckily I had my rare katana with me because I heard the this school had some kind of fighting club with katanas involved or something like that. What made it so rare was that the "blade" was made out of pure diamond with a razor sharp tip and the handle was made out of the finest materials money could buy plus it had a sheathe to go with it. Zoey, being the little trouble maker she is brought only a Magnum Pistol which for some reason like other pistols we used in the past never ran out of ammo.

As I killed the last normal infected both me and Zoey heard a low growl come some distance away.

"Special Infected? Again? What the hell has CEDA done this time?" I asked out loud.

Before Zoey had a chance to ask we both hear a loud scream coming from far away.

"Let's go!" we both said in unison and ran towards the scream. When we got there we saw a group of six people and a bunch of zombies they have taken out.

_(I will not describe what everyone looks like. Only Zoey, Saeko and Tabuu)_

The girl with a wooded sword, katana thing looked me in the eyes and I fell in love with her. She had long, straight and shiny black hair which from time to time look blue or indigo along with with a triangular fringe in the front that barely touches the ridge of her cute nose. She had blue eyes and her lips have a shiny pink appearance. She was wearing this school's female uniform. I knew it was the female one because Zoey teased me about how cute I would look in it after showing me what it looked like. Like most of the girls in the group she had really big breasts(bigger then any I have seen anyway.) They were between 'c' cup (big/medium big) and 'd' cup (gigantic/overly big) sized breasts.

_Saeko's POV_

As soon as Saya stopped crying we both got up and then heard the sound of foot steps running towards us. When I looked at the place they were coming from I saw a male and a female.

The male was wearing a black baseball cap that cover his black hair that looked similar to Takashi's hair but shorter. He had a short sleeved t-shirt with the Pokemon Darkrai on it(with some blood stains on it), pure black short shorts and black tennis shoes. He had dark red eyes, was about the same height as me and had a slight tan.

The other was a female. She was wearing a light pink, long sleeved jacket with dirt and blood stains on it along with a(what I can guess) a white tank top underneath. She also had long blue jeans and dirty brown shoes. She had brown hair with the same dark red eyes as the male. Hew breast were smaller then the others and they were between 'a' cup (very small/barely noticeable) and 'b' cup (not big but not small/medium small) sized breasts.

For some reason when I looked at the male I felt my heart quicken in speed like I fell in love with him.

The first thing that came out of his mouth was "Are any of you infected?"

"No, are you?" Takashi asked.

The male put a strange looking katana in a sheathe and the female put he gun she had in her holster and the man grumbled "Not since the first outbreak."

This stunned us all and I asked in surprise "First outbreak? What do you mean? Has this happened else where?"

Before he could reply. Shizuka said "Hey your Tabuu right? The new student that was supposed to start today, right?"

"The one and only." he said "And this is my sister Zoey."

"And to answer you first question, yes we have been in this kind of situation before." Zoey said.

"So do you know how this all started?" Kohta asked.

Zoey and Tabuu looked each other in the eye before Tabuu said "Let's get to a more safe place first and then we shall tell you more."

Tabuu: This is the end of the first chapter.

Twilight: Also, This guy is proboly the first to make a cross over like this.

Tabuu: At least the last time I checked.

Twilight: Bye!


	2. Reunion with an old Friend Part 1

_**A New Life in the DEAD**_

Tabuu: This will probably be the first GOOD crossover I do.

Twilight: He does not own anything.

Tabuu: I do own the plot and my OC's.

Twilight: There will be Lemon but not in this chapter.

Tabuu: Tabuu will be 19 years old. Saeko will be 18 years old. Zoey will be 24. Bill will be between 40 and 60 years old how ever old you think he should be.

_Chapter 2: Reunion with an old Friend. Part 1_

_Featured Infected: Hunter_

_Saeko's POV_

"Are you serious?" I asked. We were in the faculty room and when Zoey and Tabuu got done telling how they were in the infection the first place we we all shocked.

"So CEDA lied to us?" Rei asked.

A new report on the TV came on a few minutes ago and it said that CEDA had nothing to do with the outbreak but were trying to help keep everyone safe.

"Yes to Saeko and kind of to Rei." Tabuu said "They did have something to do with the outbreak in Japan and America but they really are trying to save people."

"Besides these normal zombies the are special ones to?" Saya asked.

"Yup. Last time I check there were at least 8."

"Can you tell us there names? You did say some of them had ones." Takashi said.

"Lets see, the ones I remember are a Hunter, Smoker, Boomer, Tank and Witch and as we got to a military safe zone we met some new one and I would call them Spitter, Jocky and a Charger."

"T-Thats a lot." I said.

"Can you tell us what each one does?" Shizuka asked sleepy.

"Well first off lets start off with the Hunter..." Tabuu said and began to explain us about these monsters.

_?'s POV_

"I don't believe this." I said to my self. I was sent in alone to Japan to check out a Zombie outbreak. I was sent in with only a Magnum Pistol which like other pistols never ran out of ammo. I was running through a huge wave of zombies when I got a call on my radio.

"Bill here. What is it?" I asked.

"We did a scan of Japan and found a group survivors in a school near your position. We need you to get to them and see if there ok." Leon said.

"Roger that." I said and hung up.

There were no zombies around so I took out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. I took out a cigaret and put the pack back in my pocket. I put the cigaret in my mouth and lit it then put the lighter away. I then took it out and breathed out some smoke and coughed a little when I did.

"Bill if you don't stop smoking your going to die." I heard Zoey say in my head.

I chuckled and coughed and said to myself "Hope she isn't caught in this shit."

I then took my magnum back out and made my way to the school.

_Tabuu's POV_

Once I was done telling Saeko and friend about the special infected they were all stunned.

"How did you to survive so long on your own?" Saeko asked.

"Well we did have some help." Zoey said. As we told the about them about Bill and the others we all got ready to leave to the minibus waiting in the parking lot.

_(Later)_

I was not very good at running. Everyone, including Zoey and a girl from a another group(all the others didn't make it) I was five feet away from the bus when I heard a loud scream. I turned around and was tackled by a hunter.

_Saeko's POV_

Me and Zoey turned around and we saw Tabuu tackled by a Hunter. I didn't know Tabuu that long but I never liked a guy like I liked Tabuu. Luckily Tabuu grabbed both of the Hunter's arms so it couldn't scratch him.

"Tabuu NO!" me and Zoey yelled. Just then a the other group of survivors ran past him and on to the minibus. "Why didn't you help him?!" Rei asked Shido in an angry tone. I didn't know if she care about Tabuu or not but I do know that she really hate Shido.

I was about to to get out and help hum when for a split second everything was silent and in the split second I heard a gun shot. I looked at where Tabuu was and saw the hunter was off of him. He picked up his katana and along with a guy in green, ran to the minibus. Once they were in, we took off.

I saw that the guy in green was old and he was smoking.

"Is that you Bill?" Zoey asked.

When he chuckled he let out a series of coughs and said "It's me alright."

"This is Bill?" Saya asked.

"The one and only Tabuu said.

Bill was wearing (Since I am lazy to describe what he looks like just look at what he looks like in L4D).

_(Some time later)_

Shizuka stopped the bus because of the yelling. Shido then said who she be the leader. Tabuu, Bill and Zoey voted for Bill, me, Rei, Saya, Shizuka, Kohta and Takashi voted for Takashi while everyone else voted for Shido and he won. When he did Rei stormed out of here yelling "I AM NOT STAYING ON HERE IF HE IS IN CHARGE!"

Takashi followed her and in the blink of an eye a flaming buss separated us. I told them that we were going to meet at a Police Station in a few hours and got back on the bus. I sat next to Tabuu who was taking to Bill and Zoey in front of us.

I could see that he tried really hard to hide his blush and Zoey laughed.

"I haven't see Tabuu blush like that since that last time he fell in love with a girl." she said laughing.

"He fell in love, with me?" I asked my self.

Bill let out another puff of smoke and said "Going to be really hard *cough* to find love in this world now."

Tabuu hid his face in both hands and I patted his shoulder and said "We should get to know each other first don't you agree?"

He looked at me and said "I agree."

Tabuu: This is the end of the second chapter.

Twilight: There will be more then this.

Tabuu: Yup.

Twilight: Next special infected that will be featured will be the Tank.

Tabuu: That sounds fun.


	3. Night Time Love Part 1

_**A New Life in the DEAD**_

Tabuu: This will probably be the first GOOD crossover I do.

Twilight: He does not own anything.

Tabuu: I do own the plot and my OC's.

Twilight: There will be Lemon but not in this chapter.

Tabuu: Tabuu will be 19 years old. Saeko will be 18 years old. Zoey will be 24. Bill will be between 40 and 60 years old.

Twilight: He forgot to mention this in the first chapter but he will make it base most of this story on the HOTD anime mostly but somethings will change.

Tabuu: Sorry I lied about the next special infected. I promise that the next Chapter will be a Tank

_Chapter 3: Night Time Love (Part 1)_

_Primary Featured Infected: Witch_

_Secondary featured Infected: Boomer_

_Saeko's POV_

We were fighting a horde Zombies. I was protecting Saya and Shizuka along with Rei and Zoey while Kohta, Takashi, Bill and Tabuu fought farther from us. Tabuu had found two pistols and Bill had found an Assault Rifle with some ammo clips.

Just then Tabuu yelled "Zoey! Saeko! Watch out!"

Before I had a chance to react I felt a strange liquid being blasted on me and the other females.

"BOOMER!" Bill yelled. Despite his old age he had lots of energy.

The "vomit"(as Tabuu and his friends called it) covered me all over and from what I could see everyone but Zoey was also covered in it. Just then a whole bunch of zombies(some fast and some slow) came at mostly us. I could see a lot ignoring the males and Zoey a little(she was hit a little by the vomit) and heading for us.

As we killed the massive amount of zombies Zoey explained/yelled over the noise "Boomer vomit attracts zombies! IF your hit by any amount of it there expect for zombies to attack you! Also make sure the Boomers are away from you when you kill it because it explodes on death!"

After fighting for what seemed like forever the zombies finally stopped. By the time we were done the sun had started to set.

This is so sick!" Shizuka complained.

Bill chuckled and said "Better get *coughed* used to it."

"You ok?" Tabuu asked me.

I blushed and said "J-Just fine except this vomit. It reeks!" Sometime before we got off the bus(because we were all sick of Shido) me and Tabuu got to know each other. After that I started to like him even more.

"Yuk! A friend of mine as an apartment near by that we can use for tonight and hopefully get clean." Shizuka said.

"Sounds like plan." Takashi said.

_Rika's POV_

As the night went on and I continued to snipe infected with my partner Chris(in an airport) I and to stand up and stretch. During this stretch Chris was looking through a sniper scope and said "Hey Rika I found something."

I got back down on my stomach and asked "What is it?"

"Look there." he said and pointed to a plan that had crashed a while ago. I looked through the scope of my sniper. I saw two people one was black in a white suit and the other was a bald biker looking guy. The biker had a shot gun while the other guy had a AK-47(I guessed). They were killing any zombies that came near them and they went twoards the exit.

"Should we contact them?" Chris asked.

"Nah they look like they can take care of themselves." I said.

_Tabuu's POV_

When we got near Rika's apartment there were no zombies. As we got closer the vomit on the three girls got worse. Saeko, the who who didn't complain the longest about the smell finally said "I can't take it anymore!". Despite how bad she smelled I stood next to her.

"There is Rika's apartment!" Shizuka said.

"Finally I can get this stench off of me!" Saeko said and ran to the apartment. Before she did though all of us except Saeko(who ran to the house) heard a loud crying.

"Witch around here." I whispered.

"You mean the "time bomb" you told us about?" Takashi asked.

"You could say that. *cough*" Bill said.

"It sounds like it coming from..." I trailed off. Just then I heard two loud screams. One was human like while the other _in_human like.

"SAEKO NO!" I yelled as we all ran two where the screams came from.

When we got near the front door I saw Saeko on the ground with a Witch above her. Before the Witch could take a swipe I quickly took bot of my pistols out, ran and tackled the Witch to the ground. She screamed and I pointed both guns at her head. Before I could start to shot she swiped her left claw/hand at my face and left three claw marks and my right cheek. I then unloaded both pistols into the Witch's head and when I was done she/it was dead.

I got up and wiped the blood of my cheek. I then helped Saeko up and asked "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine but are you?" she asked. She lightly touched the scratches and I hissed a little at the pain.

_Saeko's POV_

"This is my fault you got hurt." I said sadly and looked down. Everyone else went around us and inside. He put a hand on my stinky wet shoulder and said "It wasn't your fault."

When we got inside I finally said

"YES IT..." I stopped when slammed the door shut and said/yelled "Stop blaming yourself! I did everything in my power to save you so if anything it was my fault that I was hurt!"

"But..." before I could finish he pressed his lips against mine, despite my stench and the Boomer vomit on my face. My heart skipped a beat when he did this. He was about to pull but I put my hand on the back of his head and pulled him closer. Once we pulled apart he said "I like girls with black hair."

I giggled slightly and said "Then I guess its good that I have black hair then."

From another room, Zoey said "Come on Saeko. Us Females are taking a bath and you really need one."

I looked at Tabuu and he said "Go on. I can clean my self later."

Before I left I asked "Does this mean you love me?"

He chuckled and said "I will tell you later."

Tabuu: This is the end of the third chapter.

Twilight: There will be way more then this.

Tabuu: Yup.

Twilight: Well bye!


	4. Exposure

_**A New Life in the DEAD**_

Tabuu: I am back again

Twilight: He does not own anything.

Tabuu: I do own the plot and my OC's.

Twilight: There will be Lemon but not in this chapter.

Tabuu: Tabuu will be 19 years old. Saeko will be 18 years old. Zoey will be 24. Bill will be between 40 and 60 years old. Louis will be 39 and Francis will be 46

Twilight: Lets get started.

Tabuu:Sorry again the Tank won't be in this one but I pinky promise in the next one and if not the one after that.

_Chapter 4: Exposure_

_Featured Infected: Charger_

_Tabuu's POV_

There were a lot of rooms in this house. One of the Kohta and Takashi were in trying to pick the lock to a cabinet. Another had Bill and Zoey in it but they were just taking a nape. All other (which was about 2) were empty. I walked into the one next to the one Kohta and Takashi were in and got on the bed and began to nap.

Sometime later I woke up from a nightmare. It was about Saeko begin attacked by the infected. I stretched before hearing Takashi say as he walked by my door "If this was any other time or any other place this would be so fucking hot..."

After I "cleaned" my self a little bit I walked out side. When I got to the steps I saw Rei napping on the stairs. I ignored what she was wearing and when down stairs. When I got to the bottom I didn't have my head up and I heard Takashi say "Man I love girl's apartments. Everything so sta..." he trailed off.

I looked to see why he stopped and froze.

"S-Stocked! I mean stocked!" Takashi yelled/stuttered.

It was perfectly understandable to why he did that. I head noises coming from upstairs but my eyes were glued on a almost nude Saeko.

"Whats wrong?" she asked when she saw us staring.

"W-What n-nothing." we both said.

Takashi was then called up stairs by Rei, who I guessed had woken up. He ran up stairs and past someone coming down stairs.

"Oh. So you mean this old thing?" she asked and adjusted the small apron. . I ignored the "tent" being pitched in my pants and she continued. "Terrible isn't it? I couldn't find a size that fits me so until I finished doing laundry I wearing this but I guess its to reveling."

I wiped small amount of blood from under my nose(because of the nosebleed) and said nervously "Uh n-no! its ok! I haven't noticed a titty-A THING! We should be prepared. They can come a tit-ATTACK!"

She giggled slightly and said "You and the others(Bill, Kohta and Takashi) are watching out for us and that's sweet. I want you to know how much that means to me, Tabuu. I mean I really want you to know, really.". When she said this this cause a blush to start to rise to my face but some how I forced it to stay down. "N-No problem." I said.

_(Later)_

We were in (me and Saeko were on top of) a Humvee and raced to get as close to Takashi and a girl with him. We had to leave but there was only enough room for everyone else except me and Saeko(she was still wearing the apron from before). When we stopped Saeko jumped off the roof of it and started to kill zombies while I stayed on the roof and used the AK-47(with a scope attached) I got from Rika's place to shoot zombies. From inside Zoey, Bill and Kohta shot from inside.

Just before Takashi and the girl were in the Humvee there was a loud scream/wheezing noise and at least I knew what it was.

"CHARGER!" I yelled.

"A what?" almost everyone except Saeko asked.

"A Charger, as the name implies charges at you at high speed. If he gets you and stops he will start to slam you into the ground until your dead!" I yelled and reloaded my gun. From the scope I saw the ugly beast from a distance and shot the bullets in in until I was out. I put the AK-47 on my side and pulled the katana out. I then saw that Charger charging at Saeko. I jumped off the roof and raced towards her.

I pushed her out of the way and as hard as I could, stabbed the Charger in the face. The force of the charge didn't die down so I was launched against the Humvee.

"Tabuu!" Saeko said with worry.

My back was hurt but other then that I said "I'm fine."

The Charger let out a dieing moan and was then motionless on the ground.

_Saeko's POV_

As I made my way over to Tabuu I pulled out his katana from the Charger's head. When I got to him I helped him up and gave it back to him. I knew he was fine when he said "You really need to wear something appropriate to wear. It exposes to much of your body."

_?'s POV_

"I hate Zombie." my old friend said.

"I know that from last time this kind of thing happened." I said. We were fighting our way through the streets of Japan and were getting closer to what looked like an estate. As soon as me and my friend ran out of ammo. We prepared to get killed when gunshots went off.

I looked at ere they came from and saw a tall women with some vehicles behind her.

"Come on!" she called.

Once we were in her vehicle I said "Thanks a lot."

She then gave us ammo for each of our guns and said "No problem but you need to help us out with something."

"I hate women." Francis said.

"Shut up Francis. We will be happy to help. My name is Louis and my friend's name is Francis."

She smiled slightly and said "My name is Yuriko Takagi."

Tabuu: This is the end of the fourth chapter.

Twilight: There will be more then this. Plus I did like the ending.

Tabuu: Yup. I did to.

Twilight: Bye!


	5. Separation and Reunion

_**A New Life in the DEAD**_

Tabuu: This will probably be the first GOOD crossover I do.

Twilight: He does not own anything.

Tabuu: I do own the plot and my OC's.

Twilight: There will be Lemon but not in this chapter.

Tabuu: Tabuu will be 19 years old. Saeko will be 18 years old. Zoey will be 24. Bill will be between 40 and 60 years old.

Twilight: Will take place a few years after the event of L4D and mostly be base on HOTD.

_Chapter 5: Separation and Reunion_

_Featured Infected: Jockey_

_Saeko's POV_

When I woke up in the morning I found myself in Tabuu's crotch and drooling. I quickly got up and wiped the drool of and looked at Tabuu to see him still asleep. I let out a sigh. Tabuu has never told me he loves me. Once were were on land we all got out. The guys went on one side of the Humvee while the females(including Zoey and Alice) got on the other to change.

_Tabuu's POV_

As we waited for the girls to get done change, Bill lit another cigarette and began to smoke.

"You know I never meant a teen like you Takashi. You make *cough* a really good leader."

"Thanks Bill and from what your friends told me you made a really good leader." Takashi replied.

From the other side of the vehicle we heard Shizuka say she brought her girlfriend's clothes and they could pick what they would like to wear.

"Well every body a mans got to do what a mans got to do!" Kohta said.

"I told you I don't want to die just yet." Takashi said.

"Ditto." I said.

"I'm agree with Tabuu." Bill said.

As everyone(including Bill) began to teach Takashi how to use a gun I just sat on the hood of the Humvee and took a little nap.

"Takashi." we heard Alice's voice. I got down from the vehicle to check it out with Bill, Kohta and Takashi. Me, Kohta and Takashi were shocked to see them...umm "hot" as Kohta would put it and Bill just let out a puff of smoke and said "Nice clothes.". Saeko blushed when she saw me starring at her.

After a few words were exchanged Saya said "We're going to bring up the Humvee while you four(me, Bill, Kohta and Takashi) cover us.

"I don't take orders from women." Bill said quietly and reloaded his Assault Rifle.

"Yes ma'am!" Kohta said excitedly.

"What ever." I said. I was still out of ammo for my AK-47 so I decided to use my two pistols.

When we got to the top there was nothing there but I heard a faint laughter coming from far away.

"Clear!" we called down to them. Zoey was in the back and got out when the Humvee came to the top. She was wearing a cleaner version of what she was wearing before. "Wait do you guys hear that?" she asked everyone.

Everyone was silent and the laughter from before was louder.

"Tabuu do you know what that is?" Bill asked me.

"Everyone get ready! Rei, Saeko and Zoey protect Saya and Alice." I ordered.

"Why Tabuu whats wrong?" Saeko asked and did what I commanded.

"Jockey's. Be really careful they try and get on your head and once they do, they try and guide you into danger while clawing at your eyes."

"Oh my." Alice said.

"That's not all?" I said.

"What do you mean?" Rei asked and the laughter got louder and louder.

"I was the only one to see this..." I trailed off looking at Zoey and Bill.

"...Jockey's...rape little girls..." I was interrupted by a gasp from Alice and a shock look from everyone else.

"As I was saying, I they also do the same to women with large breasts."

"Your kidding, right?" Saya asked.

"I am not. I have seen it with my own eyes before meeting up with my sister. I...I have seen a Jockey...rape a girl...to death." I said as a tear went down the side of my face.

Everyone was shocked to hear this. "Basicly Jockeys are the rapist of zombies."

Just then a pack of five Jockeys jumped on the rode five feet away from us.

"There here! Everyone get ready!" I yelled. Bill, Kohta , Takashi and I opened fire on them. We killed at least two before the other jumped out of the way.

I dug out of my pocket and gave Takashi the amount of of bullets he used and said "Save your ammo."

He took them and reloaded his gun. I saw a Jockeys jump circles around the females. One tried to jump at Rei but she smacked it away and I shot it up, leaving two left. Bill killed another and reloaded. The last one was no wear in sight.

Anyone who had a gun reloaded and I Saeko asked "Where is the last one?"

"Everyone into the Humvee, NOW!" Takashi ordered. Once everyone but me and Saeko were in we both were about to get in when the last Jockey jumped in front of me. It swiped at my and left the same looking scratch mark on my left cheek. Before it could take another swipe, Saeko hit it with her wooden sword. She helped me on top of the Humvee and Shizuka drove off. Apparently it was me and Saeko's turn to go inside because Rei and Takashi were sitting outside in the back.

_Saeko's POV_

As we rode through the seemingly empty city empty city I rested my head on Tabuu's shoulder. I was about to ask Tabuu something but Kohta interrupted by yelling "It's "Them"! Distance 300 meters."

"Why can's you just call them zombies?" Tabuu said quietly.

"Go to the right!" Saya ordered Shizuka. Tabuu found one ammo clip for his AK-47(with a scope) and opened the hatch and stood out and opened fire on them.

We took a left and and saw more zombies. Tabuu came back down and closed the hatch and said "Out of ammo."

"Stop the car! Stop the Car!" Rei yelled from above. When I saw what was in front of us I said in surprise "Jesus Christ there's a wire! Turn the car to the side NOW!"

We slammed against the wire and I heard Bill say as the cigaret he was smoking fell out "Bull friken horse shit!"

We were about to crash into the wall when Shizuka was finally able to stop us. Everyone was thrown forward and Rei was launched forward onto the ground in front of us.

Takashi got in front of Rei on the ground and began to fire into the hoard of zombies. Kohta got out on the roof and did the same. I got out from a side door and and was followed by Tabuu, Zoey and Bill. Once were were out Zoey and Bill fired there guns into the crowed of zombies while me and Tabuu I began to use our swords. There was way to many of them. Me and Tabuu continued to fight our way further into the zombies.

I saw Tabuu chuckle a little bit when he looked at Rei and Takashi. Just then Saya came out and grabbed the shotgun Takashi dropped and began to use it. Tabuu then slice the head off of a zombie that was right in front of her and continued to follow me. There were so many zombie I was beginning to think we would all die. Even with Tabuu's excellent sword skills there were still to many. Me and Tabuu were forced back near the others and anyone outside the Humvee(minus Kohta) were close together.

"Out of ammo!" Zoey said.

"Me to!" Bill said.

_**(Big L4D2 reference coming up)**_

Tabuu looked tired and said "I have not...come this far...to die now."

Everyone just looked at him. He then charged into the Zombies and both me, Zoey and Bill yelled "Tabuu don't do it!"

"Takashi, Bill stay here and try to fight them off." I ordered them and they nodded. I caught up with Tabuu and began to hit the ones he missed. As we made out way to the set of stairs we mad noises to attract the zombies to lead them away from our friends. We ran up the stairs, killing and of "Them" along the way. We jumped across a gap on when we got to a railing we saw that we didn't attract many zombies and they were still moving towards our friends.

"Fucking hell!" Tabuu yelled in anger "STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER! THIS WAY MOTHER FUCKERS!" he yelled.

"Tabuu calm down." I said. I saw that Kohta trying to get Alice to safety. Then she started crying about not wanting to be alone but this made Tabuu even more angry. I saw a glow coming from his pistols and saw that there was a switch added to them.

As soon as Kohta stood up we all heard a woman yell "Get the ladder! Get them out of there now!"

Just then a whole bunch a people that looked like fire fighters came to the wire and start to blast the zombies with high pressure water. I saw the anger wash away from Tabuu's face and he asked "Look. Who's that?"

As Rei and Saya crawled under the wire.

"Who the hell are these people?" Tabuu asked.

"There not from the fire department that's for sure." I said.

_Tabuu's POV_

I saw that two people in the group(not ours) looked familiar. Then it hit me but I kept it to myself. I then saw the person in charge was Saya mother and I said "Hey its Saya's mother we saved!"

"Not really. I have a hard time believing there sending more people to help us." Saeko said.

"There we go to them." I said and when we ran off we heard Saya yell "I'll be waiting! Come to my house on the hill!"

_Zoey's POV_

When me and Bill got to the other side we both saw two familiar faces.

They came to us and said "Zoey? Bill what are you guys doing here?" Louis asked.

Once we explained to them and they explained to us what we were doing here Saya's mother came up to us and asked Louis "You know these people?"

As Louis explained to her how we knew each other everyone(but Rei because of her fall but she was helped by Saya) came over. When Louis was done Saya said "Your Louis and Francis? Well its nice to meet you, my name is Saya."

"My name is Kohta."

"Mine is Rei." she said weekly.

"My name is Alice."

"I hate kids(meaning Alice)." Francis said and this scared Alice.

"Don't scare the little ones Francis." Bill said.

I the whispered to Louis and Francis "Her dad was killed."

"Why didn't you say anything before?" Francis hissed.

"He didn't mean it honey." I said to Alice "He says that about everything."

"Is he always mean looking?"

Francis looked angry while everyone just chuckled.

Tabuu: This is the end of the 5th chapter.

Twilight: There will be more then this.

Tabuu: Yup.

Twilight: Next special infected that will be featured will be the Tank.

Tabuu: That sounds fun and this time I mean it.


	6. Night Time Love Part 2

_**A New Life in the DEAD**_

Tabuu: This will probably be the first GOOD crossover I do.

Twilight: He does not own anything.

Tabuu: I do own the plot and my OC's.

Twilight: There will be Lemon but not in this chapter.

Tabuu: Tabuu will be 19 years old. Saeko will be 18 years old. Zoey will be 24. Bill will be between 40 and 60 years old. Louis will be 39 and Francis will be 46

Twilight: Will take place mostly in Ep. 9: The Sword and DEAD.

Tabuu: In case any of you rule follower who in force the rules are reading this, FUCK YOU!

_Chapter 6: Night Time Love Part 2_

_Secondary Name: True Nature_

_Featured Infected: Smoker_

_Saeko's POV_

Tabuu(from what I can see) was not that bad of a driver. Anyway he drove us down a grassy hill side and stopped when we got to the bottom. We looked at the "Them" falling down the slope and Tabuu said "Ha! they can use the stairs but not a slope?"

"Appears so but, there recovery is flawless."

"It's not going to matter at all."

"Really? What makes you say that Tabuu?" I asked.

"If that's the case..." Tabuu trailed off and stepped on the gas peddle.

"The hell you doing?"

"This thing is amphibious." he said with a slight smile.

"Amphibious?" I questioned. I then looked ahead and knew what he meant.

The car/boat went from land and splashed water over us as we went in the water.

_Tabuu's POV_

As soon as the car boat stopped rocking I turned around and asked "Oh shit! Sorry Saeko! You ok?!..." I froze when I saw her. Since she was wearing white and as soon as water hits white clothing...well you know.

I looked away and said as a blush rose to my face and said "S-Sorry S-Saeko!"

I wasn't looking at her but I could tell that she had a blush on her face to. Once the zombies on shore were gone I let out a sigh of relive but then Saeko put a hand on my shoulder and said in a way that made me blush "Oh come on now. Don't tell me that took it all out of you."

I stayed calm and said "Heck no. I still have energy to last me nine more hours."

"Keep it down." she ordered and I just nodded and we slowly made our to sandbar. Once we got there and got out she said "It was really smart of you to stop on this sandbar."

_(Some time later)_

After some time passed I heard her sneeze. I looked at her and she said while shivering "E-Excuse me. I'm freezing my ass off."

I went over to the back the the water jeep(I will call it that for now.) I handed her a tank top and said "Wear this for now."

I turned to look at the sunset while she got changed. When she was done we didn't talk much after that.

_(Later)_

After I saved Saeko from a group of zombie children we made our way to a dojo place. Once inside I bared the door and Saeko just sat down without a word. After a moment of silence I said "Its to dangerous for us to be out at night. We wait here until morning.". Still she said nothing as I began to light candles. Once I placed her dry clothes next to her(and a metal sword/katana) and said "Your clothes are dry now." I went behind a certain while she changed and thought "Whats wrong with her?" After a whiled I heard her say "I'm done."

When I came out I said "I think I found something you can use."

"Really? What?"

I sat down in front of her and gave her a package. "What is is?" she asked.

I then whispered in her ear "It's some kind of porta potty. You can have it."

She backed away a little and started to laugh/giggle. This giggle, unlike the others sounded cute. Once she was done she said "Thank you. Thanks a lot."

_(A hour later)_

After an hour or so she finally said "So your not going to ask?"

I looked at her and said "If you acted like that then I guess it was serious."

After a minute she looked at me and said "If you don't mind, I just want to talk about it. You brought it up after all."

"Start when you want."

"I started thinking about it...the fear."

"Was it because you saw the little kids?" I asked.

"Not them at all." she said sadly.

Before I could say anything she said "Before you there was this one guy I liked. I never told him how I felt. I always wait for the males to make the first move. I just think I didn't have the right to."

"With your skills I think you can get anyone you want."

"Even though I almost killed someone..." she trailed of sadly.

My heart skipped a beat when she said this."..." I said nothing. "Four years ago, I was attacked at the street at night. I had a practice sword with me at the time. I started hitting him, and once I started...I couldn't stop. It was...he was..." she trailed off and I moved a little closer to her. "After I told the police what happened, they gave me a ride home in the police car."

I finally spoke up and said "You were just defending your self weren't you?"

"It started out that way but to be honest, I enjoyed it. Letting the rage out against someone was nothing but...joy."

"Saeko..."

"When I realized that I had the upper hand, I felt so cold and I pretended I was terrified...and then when I had him, I fought back. I fought until there was nothing but blood, and bones."

As she told me this I felt a little scared of her but moved a little closer anyway.

"It was bliss, absolute, total pleasure." That's me! That's who I am!" she said with a crazed look in her eye "Can't you see?! The feeling of power of control over someone else's life. I'd loved it! Does anyone like that deserve love!"

"Ever since this first happened to my a few years ago I felt the same."

She smirked and said "You became this way after "They" attacked. I had it happen before the ever showed up."

"Don't say that."

"Nothing about me has changed. I realized that in front of the fountain. Almost feels...like it's gotten worse."

I couldn't take her taking like this so I grabbed one of hear hands and and she gasped and we both looked each other in the eye. We both leaned forward and kissed each other on the lips.

_(Some time after the woke up the next day)_

Saeko wasn't doing a dam thing to fight the zombies so I rushed behind her and left breast with my right hand. She moaned for me to stop but my grip on her breast tighten.

_Saeko's POV_

"W-What are you doing?" I asked and tried to pull his hand off of me. I shivered when felt his tongue lick my neck and said "A pretty girl like you deserves love."

"P-Pretty?" I said as he let go of my breast. "Sorry it took my forever to say this bit, Saeko...I love you."

Those three words alone(plus the breast grab) was enough to get the fight back in me. After I killed almost all of "Them". Just then I heard Tabuu say "Saeko! He-..." he was cut off and when I looked at him I saw he was being dragged down the stairs.

….H...He...lp" he choked out. I ran to him, took one of his pistols out and fired at were Tabuu's restraints were. I shot the figure with the full clip but it still didn't went down. I flipped the switch on the gun and the figure exploded. I helped him up and he said "You should keep that gun just in case." With that he gave me a holster to put my gun in on my leg.

_(Later)_

As we ran down the street I said "Wait a minute."

When he stopped I grabbed his hand and asked "You meant, what you said, right?"

He pulled me in for a kiss and right before our lips met he said "I would never lie to you."

Tabuu: This is the end of the 6th chapter.

Twilight: There will be more then this.

Tabuu: Yup.

Twilight: Net chapter or the one after it will have the Tank in it.

Tabuu: That sounds fun.


End file.
